ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Idea Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Delete Everything! Okay Weas-El, If I Can't Do it, You must Delete All Articles and Images. I Will became an Admin. Do it! Magnus V 00:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Magnus V. Delete everything? What exactly are you talking about? Sorry but I'm not an administrator here, I can't delete pages. You should ask one of the , for example User:Deathgleaner, about this. If there is some vandalism to clean up, report to the VSTF. --Weas-El ✉ 07:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Block Tiarron right now it's Not Working, it is Unknown if the Admins can Block Tiarron. Now Perhaps we Are going to Block Tiarron, Once and For All. Magnus V 19:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Magnus V. Since there's obviously no active administrator, I have the authority to block users. But to comply with your request I need the user's exact name and a good reason please. --Weas-El 19:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :And ... sorry but I don't understand your message. What is not working? Admins can block users, what is unknown about that? Why "once and for all"? Are there any events in the past, that I should know about? --Weas-El 19:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I took a closer look at Tiarrón's contributions (that's the user you were talking about I assume?) He uploaded a lot of images that have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, that's right. But the wiki's title "Idea Wiki" has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts either. And most characters on the page List of Characters of Kingdom Hearts 3 have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts either. So what's the problem? And why are you using at least four different user accounts at the same time? If you want me to take any administrative steps, you'll have to give me more information than that. --Weas-El 18:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Weas.El. I am WikiMan. Nice to talk to you. Generally I want to point out a problem that bugs me since a while ago. The Idea Wiki is atm soaked in cheap fanfiction that continues to be made as I speak. As you point out, the wiki's title, "Idea Wiki", has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. You're right in that way. Neither does Tiarron, who plays a pivotal role in worsening the wiki by inserting random pictures from so many shows. Legend has told that I could delete the bulk of the wiki, which doesn't happen to be true at all. Or is it? If you want to talk to me, we can either talk here of you can go to my talk page. That's all for now. Auf Wiedersehen! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 23:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC)